Mobius
by TheLadyBluebird
Summary: Traduction de la fiction de Maiden Of The Moon. On lui accorde une libération, mais on ne le libère jamais complétement.


_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_Voila une nouvelle traduction de l'une des fictions de l'auteur Maiden Of The Moon. _

_**Lien de la fiction originale : **_

_http(:/)www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6480726/1_

_**Disclaimer : **__Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne fais que traduire la fiction de l'auteure Maiden Of The Moon. _

_**Warning : **__Thèmes disturbants. Torture, abus … Ames sensibles, s'abstenir, cette traduction est très sombre ! _

_

* * *

_

**Mobius :**

**I.**

Quand il est chanceux, les bottes passent prés de lui.

Mais la chance n'a jamais été de son coté.

**II.**

Le sol pavé est trempé, rendu glissant par la salive, le sperme, et les différents fluides corporels. La saleté est désormais incrustée de façon permanente entre les dalles de pierre dentelées, s'amassant comme le mélange répugnant coincé sous ses ongles cassés, brisés, et jaunis. Ses membres commencent à prendre une apparence similaire, peau devenue cireuse, bras et jambes décharnés; quand il inspire, son dos effleure le métal rouillé des barreaux de sa cage, et ce son lui fait penser à un frottement d'os à os.

Il aimerait tant n'être que des os.

Loin de lui, il y a le _click-clack, click-clack_ de quelqu'un qui s'approche.

Si il n'avait pas oublié comment prier, il le ferait.

**III. **

Parfois, les bottes sont accompagnées de la Question. Ou peut être que la Question est accompagnée par les bottes.

Mais cela importe peu. Il fait de son mieux pour les ignorer toutes les deux.

**IV.**

Parfois, les figures cachées sous les capes restent simplement en dehors de sa prison, l'admirant comme si il était une sorte d'oiseau rare. Faible, pathétique, et superbe. Ils chuchotent et s'extasient, et leur meneur transpire de satisfaction, fixant son petit rouge-gorge avec un délice dépravé - son sourire méprisant seul signe de l'horreur cachée derrière la porcelaine mystérieuse de son masque.

Parfois, ils viennent l'admirer.

Mais le plus souvent, ils viennent entendre l'oiseau rare chanter. Frappé, poussé, tiré et attrapé, ongles griffant, peau irritée, alors qu'ils le remplissent avec ardeur de choses, d'objets, de poison, pendant qu'ils murmurent des mots d'affection venimeux, gémissant avec plaisir alors qu'il hurle, glapi, pousse des cris _stridents_- !

Ils nourrissent leur petit oiseau de leur semence, et rient de lui quand il sanglote.

**V.**

On lui dit qu'il est chanceux, parce qu'il a une cage pour lui tout seul.

_Tu as été Choisi_, murmurent-ils, leurs doigts noueux s'agitant autour des murs de son petit monde détruit. _Tu es spécial. _

Mais il ne se sent pas spécial. Il se sent plutôt seul. Et parfois, il aurait préféré ne pas avoir été Choisi - aurait préféré avoir été jeté dans l'une des autres cages rouillées, forcé de se tenir prés des autres agneaux-à-sacrifier du Berger; petites filles souillées, garçons couverts de bile, hommes répugnants, femmes en pleurs. Quand le vent tourne, l'odeur affreuse de pourriture et de chair rance de leurs quartiers pourtant distants flotte doucement vers lui ; c'est assez pour lui donner des hauts le cœur et le faire vomir.

Et pourtant…

Il préférerait leur compagnie, plutôt que sa situation déplorable .

**VI. **

Les bottes s'arrêtent en dehors de sa cage, ce soir. Et quand le dernier _click-clack_ s'évanouit dans un lourd silence, il sens ses yeux brûler sous l'assaut du sel - des larmes s'amassant comme autant de brûlures sur la courbe de sa joue.

Une main griffue caresse sa peau. Douce. Presque affectueuse. Elle recueille les larmes avant qu'elle ne tombent, et le geste est si tendre, que la cruauté qui suit est encore plus difficile à supporter.

**VII. **

Il ne parle pas souvent. Les ombres murmurent qu'un oiseau en cage n'a plus que sa voix qui lui reste, mais à quoi bon ? Dieu ne l'a pas écouté. Et si Lui n'en avait rien à faire, alors qui ?

**VIII. **

De plus en plus souvent, les bottes passent devant lui. Parfois, il ne les voit même pas; elles s'arrêtent loin de lui, dans ce labyrinthe zoologique humain, leur attention retenue par un quelconque animal inférieur.

Ces nuits là, il est reconnaissant… mais aussi, encore plus seul qu'avant.

Il se roule en boule sur le sol glacé, bras serrés autour de son torse fraîchement marqué, et la Question serpente autour des morceaux brisés de son esprit.

**IX.**

Quelque part dans l'obscurité, juste au-delà de sa vision brouillés, des gouttes d'eau tombent d'une fissure invisible, dans le plafond craqué, loin au dessus de lui. Le son régulier du liquide pur qui s'écrase sur la pierre, aussi rythmé que le battement d'un cœur révélateur, résonne comme le _click-clack_, _click-clack_ de ces _putain _de bottes, et il en devient presque fou.

**X. **

C'est dur de décider ce qu'il hait le plus: Etre pris violement (non, _être volé _), contre les barres grinçantes de sa cage, son corps nu couvert de bleus, battu et presque brisé alors qu'ils rentrent en lui sadiquement encore et encore et encore… Ou être déposé tendrement sur le lit du meneur de la secte, couvert de baisers et de touchers légers pendant que des promesses 'd'éternité' se répandent en lui comme une toile d'araignée .

On lui accorde une libération, mais on ne le libère jamais.

**XI. **

Il ne parle pas souvent. Les ombres murmurent qu'un oiseau en cage n'a plus que sa voix qui lui reste, mais à quoi bon ? Dieu ne l'a pas entendu. Et si Lui n'en avait rien à faire, alors qui d'autre ?

Mais parfois, la Question glisse, comme un serpent, contre les parois de son esprit - creuse son chemin sous sa peau, se tortillant comme un ver, bouillonnant comme une infection. Une infection, qui pollue son être tout entier… ou ce qu'il en reste, du moins. Et dans la réalité de sa souffrance éternelle, il n'est plus assez fort pour empêcher la maladie de se répandre.

Quand les bottes s'arrêtent, ce soir, sa bouche s'ouvre… et, avec un son semblable au craquement d'un os, la Question trouve son chemin.

« Pourquoi as-tu menti ? »

Une pause. Les bottes remuent, se tournent, scintillent; Leurs tailles respectives se rencontrent quand le visiteur se baisse gracieusement. Les ténèbres l'ont toujours recouvert, telles des parasites, mais ses traits sont quand même distinguables… et l'ont toujours été, si on sait ou chercher.

« Je n'ai jamais menti. »

Le garçon grimace, le fixant de ses yeux creusés, incrustés au milieu de la figuré émaciée qui lui sert de visage.

« Tu as dis que tu me dévorerais, » rappelle t-il, et sa voix est à peine plus forte qu'un petit grincement aigu - le son de cordes vocales s'éraflant, se frottant, se griffant l'une contre l'autre, étirées dans le minuscule conduit de sa gorge.

La réponse de son compagnon est un regard digne du chat du Cheshire, méprisant et sournois.

« Mais je vous _dévore_, » corrige-t-il le moineau en cage, dans un ronronnement de velours qui ne peut cacher son évidente satisfaction. Des yeux vermillon vacillent dans l'obscurité brumeuse - la seule lumière restante dans cet abysse noir. « Assez fréquemment. »

Le rire rauque de cette personne avale le grognement las de l'enfant, le son du cuir mouvant et de morceaux de coton que l'on jette. Le sol, aujourd'hui, on dirait. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir rassembler assez de force pour se battre contre les doigts explorateurs, pour offrir au moins un peu de résistance, mais non- son corps, son esprit, son âme, son cœur. Plus rien ne lui appartient, désormais.

Il ne peut rien faire.

On le baisse, on l'enfourche; sa tête heurte le pavé. Il ne peut supporter de regarder vers le Paradis, donc il ferme ses yeux. Et au milieu de toute cette agitation, sa bouche - encore - s'ouvre…

« … c'est ça, l'enfer. » C'est un murmure, un gémissement. Un son étouffé qui s'échappe avant qu'il ne puisse le retenir; et quand il réalise son erreur, il est trop tard.

Un baiser acide picote la paupière de son œil, s'arrêtant quand il frémi. Et dans ce qui reste du toucher de ces lèvres vicieuses, Ciel peut sentir le sourire serpentin de Sebastian.

« C'est exactement cela, jeune maître. »

.

* * *

_Voila ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette traduction =)_


End file.
